Legacies: Salvatore school
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: What if the Salvatore brothers didn't die and ended up running the boarding school for the supernatural students including vampires, witches, werewolves and vampire dragons? But can they manage to run the school even while creatures are attacking them constantly? (Please read.)
1. Legacies:Welcome to the Salvatore school

_This story is gonna be my first Legacies fanfic story and I just wanted to make it a little bit different. Hope you'll like it._ _Mind you, I've never seen the Originals to know how the whole Salvatore school started though._

 _ **Chap.1**_

"We are glad all of you are here, it is an honor to have you all attending to the Salvatore school. To have vampires, witches, werewolves and vampire dragons all here to learn at our supernatural boarding school." Stefan announced with a smile with Lucky perched on his shoulder while the students listened to him speak.

"We thank you all for being here, now Damon Salvatore will talk to you." Stefan said through the podium microphone and stepped away for Damon to speak.

"Thank you Stefan, little brother. Now the witches will be mostly taught how to do magic and spells and a lot of other stuff and the werewolves will be taught how to deal with they're process of transitions and vampires will be taught by Stefan Salvatore on how to control your bloodlust and vampire instincts and the vampire dragons will be taught a number of things by Lizzy and Lucky on how to fly and control they're natural agressive instincts of human hatred and other things." Damon announced with his charming smirk as Lizzy happily sat on Damon's shoulder looking at the little dragons listening to Damon talk.

"And Alaric is going to be the headmaster of the whole school so he'll be basically leading the school, go check with Emma and she'll tell you where to go to for your first class." Damon said and everyone got up and went to the guidence counselor.

"Well, this is a big change for us little brother." Damon said with a smirk, recieving a smirk back from his brother.

"Well, I'd better go to my station and teach these vampires some stuff on resistance." Stefan said and walked away.

"Yeah, don't hurt the sqiurrels too much." Damon teased waving goodbye.

"Alright Lizzy you better go teach those vamp dragons what you know, ok?" Damon said petting the little dragons head.

"Eeee." Lizzy whined sadly and hugged Damon tightly and went off.

"You'll do good, trust me." Damon said, encouraging his little dragon.

 _I know this was a little short but I promise the other chapters will be longer...I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand writing a story that didn't involve the Salvatore brothers but I hope you like how I put them in though and leave a review of what you think too. **XD x XD**_


	2. Who is that kid?

_**I**_ _may have forgotten how Landon first arrived at the school and everything but I'll try to remember how it happened I'd even tried searching it so yeah...Enjoy the wonders._

Chap.2

Damon walked out the front doors until he noticed Alaric talking to some kid he didn't recognize in the headmasters office.

"Who is that kid your talking to Ric?" Damon asked as he entered the office looking at the young man standing next to him as if he were an alien.

"Damon this is Landon." Alaric answered.

"What the hell kind of name is Landon?" Damon asked squinting his nose in disgust of the mans unusual name.

"What the hell kind of name is Damon?" Landon said, annoyed by the vampire.

"He's human." Alaric announced to Damon.

"Well then get rid of him Ric." Damon said in a sarcastic "Well hello..." tone in his voice.

"I am trying to Damon, just let me handle it." Alaric responded in a frustrated tone.

"MG, if you could come to my office. Thank you." Alaric said into the PA and MG came in right away.

"Yes Dr. Saltzman?" MG asked as soon as he entered the room reiceving a nose squinting sneer from Damon as everyone else in the room got from him as well.

"Compel Landon to forget everything about this place." Alaric said. "And get me a pizza." Damon added with his arms crossed.

"Damon!"

"What? I'm hungry. It's either that or Lamb bone here." Damon said pointing to Landon being compelled.

"Please Damon for just one day can you not kill anyone?" Alaric groaned.

"Why am I getting lectured? At least I don't kill squrriels and eat them like a heartless freak. My baby bro is probably teaching the newbie vampires on how to kill and eat squirrels right now." Damon said trying to make a point.

Alaric didn't answer, not wanting to continue the never ending arguement.

"Well I'm done compelling him it's all good."

"Thanks MG." Alaric said with a smile as MG left the room.

"He didn't get me a pizza." Damon said while pouting with sarcastic disappointment as Landon left and walked out off the school grounds.

"Hey! Mr. Salvatore?" Dorian called as he rushed into the room.

"Woah, what is it Dorian?" Damon asked.

"There's something you need to see." Dorian said and Damon followed him to see what the problem was, leaving Ric relieved that someone got that problematic vampire away from him.

"It's this." Dorian said as he pointed to the broken glass that had been protecting the knife that someone must've stolen.

"Well...this is gonna be bad." Damon mumbled with bugged out eyes.

"why?" Dorian asked, looking up at Damon.

"Your not gonna like what I'm thinking." Damon mumbled with his eyes still bugged out.

"Why? Who do you think may've taken it?" Dorian asked confused.

"I don't think he was actually compelled, he was just playing along with being told to leave and forget." Damon said quietly in realization of the situation.

"Who?"

"That Landon or Lamb bone kid who was just here." Damon responded.

"Lamb bone? Do you seriously need a nickname for everyone you meet?" Dorian asked.

"That's not my point Dorian, my point is that the kid Landon might've taken it and pretended to be compelled when MG compelled him to leave and forget this place, so what I'm saying is that Landon didn't forget this place he just pretended to and he stole the knife from here, what if he exposes our school and us." Damon said in a very annoyed tone.

"We better tell Ric." Dorian suggested.

"You tell Ric and I'll get my brother and our dragons." Damon said and super sped out the doors to where the vampire dragons were being taught how to fly better.

"Hey Lizzy, Lucky we need to go find that kid Landon." Damon said as the two dragons followed him to where the vampires were being taught about control.

"Hey Stef."

"Hey Damon, woah what is it?" Stefan asked realizing there was a problem.

"Landon took that knife you were supposed to keep safe." Damon explained.

"Wait what?"

"I'll explain later but we have to go to Alaric."

"Ok, um...MG I'm counting on you to be in charge while I go sort this situation out." Stefan said.

"You got it Stefan, I won't let you down man." MG. said as Stefan nodded with a short smile and then they left to see Ric.

"I knew I should've killed him." Damon said with his nose squinted scowl as they entered the room with they're dragons perched on they're shoulders.

"Please Damon when we find him, can you just...not kill him, please? Alaric asked, knowing deep down in his head Damon would most likely end killing Landon or someone else may end up dead.

"Let's just find him." Hope said and they went outside to go into the car and drove off.

After a long drive they suddenly noticed a blown up bus on the side of the road.

"This looks promising." Alaric mumbled loud enough for everyone to here as he pulled the vehicle over and they got out, and the two dragons hopped out and started sniffing and waddling towards the bus then ran inside.

"I think they found something." Damon said and they ran into the bus only to find all these people burnt to ash.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan said quietly as he scanned the whole bus for Landon who wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Rawr! Rawr! Rawr!" Lizzy and Lucky squeaked as the both ran out of the bus and waited for the group to follow them out and ran again into the woods with the group following them.

The two dragons were acting very strange when they were getting closer to a tree.

"Hey guys there's a woman over here, she must've survived the bus accident." Alaric said as they ran to him to find a woman wearing a filthy white dress with smoke burnt on her face.

"Hey, could you tell us what happened on the bus?" Stefan asked softly as he approached the scared woman.

"No, no, I'm not gonna hurt you I swear." Stefan said as he backed away showing he was harmless.

"Woah wait, why are her eyes turning orange?!" Damon panicked.

"RUN!" Stefan yelled as the woman opened her mouth and hot fire burst out from her mouth and they all ran to a door of what seemed to look like an underground storage unit.

"Go in there!" Damon yelled as they ran and Stefan ripped the lock off the handles and they jumped inside, shutting the doors only to find Landon.

"Oh there you are little Lamb bone." Damon scowled breathlessly as he approached Landon while showing his fangs ready to kill him.

"Damon! Stop! Your not killing him, we're not killing him we can't." Stefan said as he pulled his brother back.

"That's cuz you kill animals, of course you can't kill him, you don't damn know how to." Damon said looking at Stefan.

"He isn't going to kill me?" Landon asked fearfully.

"No he's not." Stefan said shaking his head.

"Yes he is." Damon responded.

"Look at all this jewelry." Hope said with a mystified tone in her voice as the two dragons were digging through it and admiring the shiney gold and diamond jewelry.

"We'd better go deal with that girl though, we can't stay here forever, let's go." Damon said and they all came out.

"Landon do you have that knife still?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give it to me, I'm gonna use it." Alaric said.

"Sure." Landon said and gave Ric the knife from his jacket pocket.

"SHE'S GONNA BREATHE FIRE AGAIN! KILL HER BEFORE SHE DOES IT AGAIN!" Hope yelled and Alaric stabbed the knife in the fire breather's heart.

"There we go." Ric sighed.

"Well we can't leave her here go find somewhere we can put her." Ric ordered and they all went to find a place to put her, until Alaric suddenly heard low growling from behind him.

"Uh...GUY'S?!"

"What?...OH R-RIC LOOK BEHIND YOU!!!" Damon yelled pointing behind him.

"What is..." Alaric paused when he turned around and saw a massive dragon behind him, growling.

"THAT MUST'VE BEEN WHY YOUR DRAGONS WERE ACTING SO STRANGE AROUND HER!!" Alaric yelled over the loud snarling.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Stefan asked with everyone else following behind him.

"It's obviously a dragon, idiot." Damon answered sarcastically.

"Rawr rawr rawr!" Lizzy squeaked as she approached the large dragon before her as the dragon gently picked up the smaller vampire dragon up with it's mouth, almost like a mother cat with her kittens.

"LIZZY!!!! HEY PUT ME DRAGON DOWN!!!" Damon yelled as he ran up to the dragon as it placed Lizzy down and made a loud roar then picked Damon up too.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!!!" Damon yelled as he noticed three dragons fly towards the dragon that was holding him and then he was placed down to where the three smaller dragons were, circling him like he was food.

"DAMON!" Stefan yelled, concerned about ehat he'd have to tell Elena if his brother died.

"No! No! Don't eat me please! I'm not sure vampires taste as good as they look!" Damom panicked squirming, trying to avoid the dragons trying to eat him but he suddenly exploded laughing as the three dragons were licking him head to toes.

"Damon! Are you ok?!" Stefan panicked once he heard Damon laughing.

"I A-HAM NO-HOT O-KA-HA-HAY! HAHAHAHA! THE-HEH-HEY ARE LI-HICKING MEEE!! HAHAHASTAHAHAP!!!" Damon responded while laughing and desperately trying his best to squirm away from his doom.

"They are dragons, so they're gonna lick him 'til he probably pees himself laughing but then they'll start nibbling him which'll probably make him laugh just as loud cuz they'll start nibbling his sides, stomach and everywhere else, which may tickle like crazy but soon they'll actually start biting and ripping his flesh off and eat him alive which will most likely turn out extremely painful after a while, cuz young dragon whelps have a hard time eating they're prey so they eat they're food by licking them and then ripping them apart, and luckily Damon is laughing too loud to hear this but I don't think we can stop them." Alaric explained with a sad expression as he looked at Stefan's shocked face.

"I'm sorry Stefan, but we won't be able to stop them and if you go there they'll do the same thing to you and you'll probably die lauging too. I'm sorry, you can't save him from this one, not this time." Alaric appoligized.

"NO WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! I CAN'T LOSE MY BROTHER TO THESE HUNGRY DRAGONS! NO!!" Stefan exploded in hope to save his brother from the dragons before it was too late.

"Stefan we can **NOT** save him." Alaric repeated to Stefan who was crying and listening to his poor brother scream and cry for the dragons to stop licking him.

 _ **I think one may have been just as short as the other LMAO but I definitely hope you enjoyed this chapter. comments were funny L0L. ;D**_


	3. Help

Stefan was having a hard time figuring out how to save his brother without panicking.

"PLE-HEE-HEASE!! SOMEBODY STAA-HAAAAP THAM!!!!" Damon cried as the dragons were licking and started to rip his clothes and shoes until he suddenly kicked one of the dragons snout.

"Oh no." Damon panicked as one dragon grabbed his wrists another grabbed his ankles, stretching the poor vampires body and suddenly the other two were laying down and started using the tips of they're claws to drag them up and down they're victims feet while the other was licking and nibbling Damon's bare ribcage and had it's tail slithering up and down his stretched out stomach while the other dragons tails fought for the vampires bellybutton.

"HAAAAAA **-HAAAAA-HEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE-HEEE-HEEEEEE!!!!! PLEASE GUY-HEEE'S STAAAHAAAHAAAAP THIS RIGHT NOW YOU-HOO** STUPID **DRAGON'S!!!** " Damon screamed hysterically, but suddenly Lizzy hopped onto his stomach and snarled while staring into the other dragon's eyes causing them to back away allowing Damon some time to breathe.

"Thanks for helping me Lizzy...UNLIKE SOME OTHER PEOPLE!" Damon yelled for the others to hear and feel ashamed for not stopping the dragons from eating him to death.

"What're we gonna do about these dragons, Hope killed the mother dragon, so now what?" Alaric asked thinking of what to do with these dragons.

"KILL THEM MOTHERFUCKERS!! THEY TRIED TO EAT ME!!!" Damon grunted as he tried to get up.

"No!...I-I'll take care of them." Stefan suggested, recieving multiple confused looks.

"What? They're young baby dragons, they need a mama." Stefan said.

"Your a mama now? You always being the hero to the damn rescue." Damon groaned as he kicked one of the dragons and walked towards everyone else.

"Would you leave Lizzy behind with no one to take care of her? No you would **never** wanna do that, you love your vampire dragon just like I do with mine. You told me when we were kids that before I was born, father caged her and you saved her and she saved you in return." Stefan explained while pointing to Lizzy nesting on a sad Damon's shoulder.

"We need to give them a second chance Damon." Stefan said as he went up to the dragons about half his size.

"I'm gonna take care of you guys." But before anything happened, Damon killed them by ripping out they're hearts.

"NOOOO!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!!" Stefan screamed with a loosened jaw and wide eyes.

"THEY COULD'VE KILLED ME!!" Damon yelled angrily.

"Pfft...yeah wouldn't that be the end of the world for everyone." Hope scoffed.

Usually Damon doesn't care how much people hate him, but this time was different tears were welling in his eyes but no one noticed except for Stefan who noticed the tears in Damon's eyes but before he could take a step towards him he sped away with Lizzy.

"DAMON WAIT!!" Stefan called out to Damon but he didn't come back.

"Who cares about him, seriously he's a delusional, murdering, bourbon-holic, asshole!" Hope said with her arms crossed.

"No he's not." Stefan said quietly.

"Don't you get it Stefan? He's a waste of a life, we have to kill him or get rid of him." Hope explained and everyone else agreed.

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HIM, HE'S NOT...!!" Stefan yelled, he couldn't be more glad that Damon wasn't around to hear that but little did he know, Damon was hiding and listening to them but then he sped back home as fast as he could go.

"Hi Damon." Pedro greeted and hugged Damon's leg for attention.

"Please, not now Pedro." Damon said gently backing off and went inside.

Damon then went into his room and hid under the blankets, scared of everyone wanting to kill him and get rid of him.

"Hey baby are y- What's wrong Damon?" Elena asked knocking on the door as she heard ragged breathing and sniffling.

"Damon unlock the door please." Elena asked.

"Leave me alone...plee-hease." Damon said crying out, almost getting a headache from pained thoughts of what will happen to him.

"Damon just let me in." Elena said pushing the door open.

"G-get the door, Lizzy." Damon said and Lizzy crawled off the bed and went towards the door and unlocked it.

"You can come in." Damon said siffling and Elena slowly came through the door and rushed to Damon when she noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"Damon you need to tell me what's wrong." Elena asked and cuddled Damon closely.

"Three big dragons were licking and tickling me and Hope was an asshole saying who cares if I died from them eating me and that I was a waste of a life and also said I'm a delusional, murdering, bourbon-holic, asshole." Damon explained while crying even more from what happened to him.

"I don't really even like her that much, so I am going to give her a little talk." Elena said as she got Damon his bourbon bottle and gave it to him.

"She's right about you being a bourbon-holic though." Elena said and they both chuckled at that.

"Maybe we could do a little bit of the special "S" word tonight." Elena suggested and Damon nodded while giving her his dirty smile but then they heard the others coming in the school and Damon hid deep in the blankets.

"No Damon, they won't hurt you, I'll protect you ok?" Elena said trying to calm Damon down which almost worked if Stefan didn't barge in the room.

"Damon! Damon? Come here." Stefan said calmly coming towards the bed with the giant lump.

"Leave me alone." Damon said sobbing again.

"Damon get your butt out of there." Elena said grabbing his ankles and dragged him out and he landed on the floor.

"Come here." Stefan said and hugged Damon which calmed him down.

"Alright let's go do some stuff downstairs, the kids are wondering where you are Damon." Elena said dragging Damon downstairs and outside.

"I don't feel like dealing with little kids though." Damon sighed but it was too late to say that as Hope came rushing at Damon.

"Get away from me Hope." Damon growled.

"No, no Damon calm down." Elena said trying to calm him down so he wouldn't hurt her.

"We'll talk this over inside." Hope said and they all went inside for dinner with everyone else going in too.

After everyone was done they all stayed inside since it was too dark outside to do anything out there, so Damon and Elena did they're "special S" on the bed of Damon's room with locked doors, while Ric and Dorian were talking outside by the gate of the Salvatore school.

"I just don't know how to protect them from things that aren't supposed to exist, like today I mean I saw something that I never thought I'd ever see in this lifetime well other than the vampire dragons here, but those guy's are more different they're friendly, to us they're like puppies." Alaric said shocked of the crazy events that happened earlier.

"Well, they're not like puppies, they know what we do and that we aren't a threat to any of them or the vampires and the other creatures here, so Lizzy and Lucky weren't trying to protect you, they were protecting the supernaturals there, and especially protecting Damon and Stefan." Dorian explained remembering from all the knowledge from what he read from a book Damon wrote in the 1800's about Lizzy.

"Maybe your right about that but who knows whhat could happen next." Alaric said as they both walked across the front of the school to go inside the house.

"Uh..Damon? You in there?" Josie asked knocking on the his bedroom door.

"Um...J-just hold on...Don't come in." Damon stuttered trying to cime out of the covers with Elena still "attatched" to him.

"What could be so bad that I can't come in." Josie said as she siphoned the door open only to see the most horrifying thing ever.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOOAAAAH!!! GUY'S!" Josie yelled and siphon slammed the door shut and locked.

"Sorry!" Damon yelled to her.

"Wait what did you come here for anyway?" Damon asked.

"Not to see that I can tell you that." Josie said trying not to gag.

"Yeah sorry." Damon apoligized.

"I just came here to remind you about us cleaning the town tomorrow." Josie said rubbing her eyes trying to forget that image.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Damon said, not realizing his dragon Lizzy went out through the window.

The little dragon wandered to the front gates only to find an unfimiliar statue of a gargoyle, sniffing it curiously it started moving and Lizzy got scared and backed away slightly and the gargoyle statue bent forward at Lizzy and made a screeching roar, which caused the vampire dragon to scram away and into Damon's bedroom traumatized.

"Hey Li- What's wrong with you? Y-your turning into a grey colour." Damon said concerned of why his little dragon was turning grey.


	4. Gargoyle vs Vampires

Damon ran through the boarding school to find his buddy and of course Stefan's pet vampire dragon Lucky was chasing and attacking the vaccum like a cat.

"Ric! Buddy I need your help it's Lizzy!" Damon yelled bringing Lizzy to Ric so he could help.

"She's turning grey? I remember there's a book around here that says just about everything about vampire dragons." Ric said looking for the book on the shelf.

"Ok, here it is. Anything we know about vampire dragons." Ric said pulling a book with a special symbol engraved in it on the front.

"Please tell me what's wrong with my baby Lizzy, I'm begging you. I found her when I was a little boy and I took care of her, protected her from everyone I knew so they wouldn't hunt her down and everything, and I wanna see her fully grown...if I actually live that many centuries though since vampire dragons age by the century and Lizzy is only 3 centuries old, almost 3." Damon rambled sadly as Alaric searched the pages and finally found out why.

"Read this! It says if a vampire dragon turns grey like they're dying, it means they're scared to death by something dangerous that could've been near by us." Alaric explained what the page said.

"W-well how do we stop it!" Damon freaked.

"It says only a special vampire in most of they're lifetime can fix it with they're blood." Ric explained.

"Then let's do that." Damon said frantically ripping his flesh to give his blood to Lizzy.

"I-it ain't work'n Ric!" Damon said angrily.

"Wait! It says if it didn't work you have to get rid of whatever scared her to death yourself and by yourself only." Alaric explained to Damon's worried face.

"It could've been anything, hell it could've been me who scared her!" Damon said exagerating.

"No, you just scare her to the point she urinates whatever liquid she had, most likely blood." Ric said.

"THAT is so true." Damon groaned knowing he was so right.

"I'll go find what it could've been." Damon said rushing outside with Lizzy in his arms.

Next morning everyone was up and ready for the day getting ready and the kids already left to do the town cleaning thing that they expected Damon to be surpervising but never shown up, at all. Elena seemed to be the only one to actually realize Damon was missing, she didn't even see him this morning or late last night.

"Hey Stefan. Where's Damon?" Elena asked worried.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out and I can't find him. I even called him, no answer." Stefan said not totally focused on Elena and was looking all over for him.

"Let's go find him." Stefan said and they went outside and went in the back as they saw Lizzie Saltzman talking with Pedro but they saw something so strange though.

"Was that statue there before?" Elena asked.

"I don't think so, but let's keep looking maybe he's swimming in the lake. The one I keep trying to tell him there's leaches in but never listens and gets himself full of leaches in places I didn't expect anything to feed off of on him, and complains to me for not telling him. What a dumbass, and he still goes there right after. It keeps happening." Stefan explained while groaning and rolled his eyes over how dumb his brother was.

"Is that...DAMON!" Elena panicked noticing Damon stiff and un-moving near a bush with Lizzy, and they noticed what seemed to be claws that slashed through his stomach that was turning rock-grey even Lizzy was half grey but the normal vampiric death kind.

"Damon come on let's get you help, NOW!" Elena panicked trying to drag his arm but he didn't move all he could do was move his eyes.

"Let me try something." Stefan said and popped open a bloodbag and literally stuck it up Damon's nose, his veins didn't even come out he just looked down at it but couldn't move. This was concerning them.

"I'll carry him inside and help him." Stefan suggested while carrying his brother in an awkward bridal style and Elena carried in Lizzy.

"When they got inside they were lucky that they happened to come in a different way instead of the front as there was a giant living, moving statue.

"MMMMM!!! MMMMMMM!!! MMMMMMM!!!!" Damon screamed with a scared/worried expression as they came across Lizzie and Pedro, Lizzie just finished a spell and was stabbed in her side and it turned stone-grey.

"NOO!!! Take Damon upstairs and I'll take Pedro and get Ric!! Elena screamed and they went they're seperate ways to stop themselves from getting hurt. Lizzie was gonna kick they're undead butts for leaving her unprotected with this monster.

"Damon, Damon your fine, we're safe here." Stefan said trying to calm him down but he was too concerned on wanting to save Lizzy from dying cuz of that gargoyle that scared her to death.

Stefan finally brought Damon and Lizzy back to where Lizzie Saltzman was and her dad was there and a few other people including Elena.

"Oh man, Damon too?!" Ric sighed.

"Let's take everyone to the safety room." Ric announced and they went to the room and hid while Ric called Dorian on the phone about gargoyles.

"Let's see if there is a spell to get this poison out of you guys." Emma suggested and tried to use a spell on Lizzie and it finally worked.

"Ok, Damon your next." Emma said and started the spell and Damon was at least able to talk, but something was strange with the spell.

"Hahaha...w-whatever spell your using is tickling me-hee-hee...cut it out hahahaha...s-stop." Damon giggled, writhing on the table as Stefan and Elena tried to hold him down so Emma could use the spell on him which seemed to tickle for some reason.

"Do you want this poison out or not? Then quit squirming and laughing." Emma said seriously, and began focusing on the spell.

"I don't know what's wrong with your ma-hagic, but it tickles." Damon continued giggling helplessly.

"Shut up the gargoyle will hear you laughing." Stefan said quietly with a stern voice.

"Ric, Hope and Josie will fight it off." Emma said, letting everyone know.

"No! I have to fight it off or Lizzy will die. Ric told me that I have to be the one to kill the gargoyle or she'll die." Damon explained in tears and went out of the room just as the gargoyle came down the hallway scratching the walls.

"And I literally washed and polished the kids messes off of the walls and now this?!" Damon thought frustrated.

"Hey hard-butt looking for me?!" Damon yelled and heard with his hearing the kids laughing they're heads off when he said hard-butt.

"Haha, he said butt." He heard one kid laugh.

"Well I can't say ass in front of them now can I? They're kids." Damon thought rolling his eyes.

Damon went after the gargoyle and noticed Lizzy weakily trying to follow him.

"No, no, no! Lizzy go back!" Damon said and the gargoyle went after her but suddenly Damon jumped in front of Lizzy with a sword and slashed one wing off of the stone creature which caused it to shrill.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!!!" Damon screamed ready to slash his sword in the creatures eyes but then he looked at Lizzy with the dead grey colour covered over Lizzy's body, he was out of time.

Damon's eyes went wide in horror and stabbed the gargoyle in the eyes then Josie and Hope finished it off.

"Lizzy...LIZZY!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" Damon cried trying to find ways to turn her back to life, but couldn't.

Lucky sniffed his dead dragon friend and curled around her with a whining squeal, like a dog makes but different.

"Sh-she's...dead...LIZZY'S DEAD!!" Damon screamed crying his eyes to a red colour, not able to process and got angry and started stabbing the dead gargoyle with the sword in anger of it scaring her to death.


End file.
